The Main Attraction
by drawingqueen
Summary: Gibbs and Jenny have some fun on the sofa.
1. Chapter 1

"Please."

His warm, smooth hand covered her's on the doorknob. Jenny had been on her way out the door when he stopped her. All he had to do was simply place his hand on hers and stand close to her. The angry fire in her had already dissipated before she reached the door, and he knew it. They had a silly and rather petty argument about a case. It was his wicked charm that simply had her spellbound. She could never stay angry at him for very long.

"Please," he repeated. His deep, gravelly voice had a pleading tone to it, a sharp contrast that always made her melt inside. She took him by the hand and led him to the sofa. After he sat down, she seductively climbed up in his lap and straddled him. He looked up at her as if he was entranced. He leaned his head back against the top of the sofa cushions, and his eyes glazed over as he stared up at her, his lips slightly parted. As she began to unbutton her sheer blouse, his focus inevitably moved from her face to her round breasts.

He watched in silence with bated breath as she slipped her blouse off her shoulders and let it drop to the sofa. His focus was now entirely on her black lace bra and what it held.

There was nothing he liked more than to fun with her breasts. Of course, he enjoyed other parts of her too, but he was a boob man to the max. It was one of the main reasons that he was physically attracted to her in the first place. Her big D cups attracted the attention of many men, even those who preferred legs and asses.

As she straddled him wearing nothing but her bra above her waist, he bent his head forward and began to nuzzle. His closely cropped scruff grazed her delicate skin. She could feel his hot breath playing on the tops of her breasts and in her tight cleavage.

His nuzzling was gentle as he brushed his face against the fleshy mounds spilling over the top of her bra. He softly nosed and kissed her there as his hands traveled slowly up her bare back.

It didn't take long though, for his gentle treatment to become more urgent. It started with him getting a little vocal. Slight moans and whimpers escaped his throat as his kisses and caresses became more feverish. His eyes were closed and his cheeks flushed as he became more desperate to bury his face in her flesh.

At this point, she gently threaded her fingers in his hair and guided his head back. In his daze, he complied, leaning back against the sofa and staring up at her with half-lidded eyes.

She reached behind her back with both hands and unclasped her bra. His eyes widened and his breath hitched as the bra dropped slowly, revealing more and more flesh until her tits were completely naked before him.

Hunger shone in his bright blue eyes as he stared, taking in the glorious sight of her fleshy breasts. Then he raised up and, with a muffled moan, pressed his face in between them. His hands left her hips and cupped the undersides of her breasts, caressing them and pushing them together as his face wallowed in her cleavage. His breathing got faster as he frantically moved his head back and forth between her tits, his open mouth grazing them as he went.

He began to lick and suck, his tongue, teeth and lips having their way with her tits.

It wasn't until he came up for air and leaned back again that she started to get really aroused. It was at this point, he began to focus on her sensitive nipples.

The first thing he did was place a hand on each boob so that his thumbs were positioned on her rosy nipples. And then, very lightly, he stroked his thumbs across and around them. They tightened instantly, jutting out in her arousal.

His touch sent her into abandon. She leaned her head back as he did his work, at the same time arching her back and thrusting her jiggling tits toward him as an offering.

It was as if her nipples were buttons to her sex drive. Warm, thrilling sensations emanated directly from her sensitive nipples and spread throughout her body. It was almost as powerful as a genuine orgasm.

As he continued thumbing one of her nipples, he took the other in his hot, wet mouth. Her head still thrown back, she could hear him faintly moan as he began to suck. The nipple sucking effectively sent her over the edge. Her hips bucked in his lap and she wrapped her arms around his head and urged him to her breast.

"Oh!" she couldn't control her voice as his hands clutched at her tits and he hungrily sucked for all he was worth. It was a beautiful sight for her to look down and see him latched to her boob, his eyes closed in his own bliss. His mouth now turned its attentions to her other nipple, pulling and tonguing as he sucked and sucked.

Jen pressed her crotch into him and smoothly grabbed handfuls of his hair as his lips moved from one nipple to the other, back and forth, back and forth, licking and sucking and teasing and gently grazing her big tits. In his haze of pleasure, his long, slender fingers clutched and kneaded and fondled her.

He took her magnificent tits in spilling handfuls, pulling at them as he lolled his tongue around her engorged nipples, gently nipping at them and then kissing and sucking.

He wanted to completely have her. "Please," he groaned quietly. "Gotta have your pussy." She always let him have what he wanted.

Slowly, she stood up from straddling him and stepped back. As he watched with intense concentration, she reached her hands behind her waist and unzipped her skirt. Carefully and sensually, she worked it down - down her hips, down her thighs, until it was in a heap on the floor.

Her black lace panties were all that she now wore, and they soon went the way of her skirt, until she was standing before him completely naked. Her pussy was shaved bare and ready for the taking. She stepped forward, reached down at his crotch, and simply unzipped his pants and let his straining dick spring free.

She straddled his lap again. Her cunt was dripping wet, all she had to do was line it up at the tip of his long thick shaft and drop down.

"Uhnnnnn," he groaned out as she took him in to the hilt.

As she rode his cock, she put a lot of effort into making her boobs bounce for him. She arched her back in her own pleasure, but it added to his as her boobs thrusted forward, bouncing high and proudly on her chest. With his hands gripping her hips, he ducked his head forward and lustily sucked her breasts, then leaned back and just watched them shake and jiggle. It was as if the fucking his cock was getting was secondary to the show of bouncing boobs.

With his hands placed at the base of her tits, he lifted and fondled them, feeling their weight. He pushed up with both hands, taking as much of her tits as he could into his hands. He grabbed them, and then clutching them around her nipples, he squeezed. That effectively elongated her nipples, which he now desperately suckled.

As he sucked, she stopped riding him up and down and instead began a slow, circular grind at the base of his cock. His groans were muffled by the mouthful of nipple, she could tell they were getting louder.

Grinding into him, it wasn't long before warm waves of pleasure rose up from her stimulated clit. Suddenly, she was clenched tightly around his cock. She threw her head back and gasped in her ecstasy.

At the same time, he pressed both hands against her back, urging her breasts into his face. It was now completely engulfed as, with his mouth still latched onto a nipple and his hips heaving, he unloaded deep within her.

When he finally released her nipple and came up for air, he looked up at her with his disheveled hair and flushed face and breathed out, "Let's have another fight soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided to write multiple chapters...a bunch of one shot chapters (not relating to each other necessarily)

They'll just be multiple smutty interactions...(Gibbs and Jenny) only

I've got a handful of ideas, but if you have any ideas please chirp in!

Thanks for reading, please review if you enjoyed it and add it to your favorites. ;D

-Drawingqueen


End file.
